implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
UN Security Council Resolutions on Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire (Mercia- UDI 1995)
Overview By the 10th of September, 1997, the UN Sectary General was deeply disturbed by the situation in the UK after receiving the Croatian, Albanian, Irish and Pilipino investigator’s reports on the detraining situation in the UK. He welcomed a American lead resolution on sending UN peace keepers to the UK in an effort to reconcile the UK’s and rebel government’s differences. The implement a UN/UK/Rebel agreement to hold a free and fair referendum on self-determination for the people of Hereford and Worcestershire. Fundamental differences between the UK and the Hereford and Worcestershire Separatist Front had yet to be resolved. The Netherlands, Monaco, Croatia, Albania and Algeria all chose to officially recognise the rebel Hereford and Worcestershire regime 2 years earlyer. According to an official analysis by legal and historical experts New England School of Law's Center for International Law & Policy during the year 2000, "Herefordshire and Worcestershire has a right of self-determination, including the attendant right to independence, according to the criteria recognized under international law." They furthered their case by saying "the principle of self-determination is included in Articles 1, 55, and 73 of the United Nations Charter," and were "codified in the International Covenant on Civil and Political Rights , and the International Covenant on Economic, Social and Cultural Rights -which are considered (as in our world) to have constituted the international '" Bill of Rights'" and an overarching law greater than national policies and laws on domestic and internal affairs. They went on to state, "the right to self-determination has also been repeatedly recognized in a series of resolutions adopted by the U.N. General Assembly, the most important of which is Resolution 2625(XXV) of 1970." New England School of Law then recognized the Federal Republic on January 6th, 2001. UK, Turkmenistan and several other nations politicaly reconised the Federal Republic on January 1st, 2012. The rebel's president, Pieter Richard Smith, is planning not to stand for re-election in 2013 due to ill health. The UN resolutions The UN Security council voted as follows-''' '''1996-1999 The December 12th, 1996, resolution on a Hereford and Worcestershire indipendence referendum''.' '''The resolution was drafted by the United States and co-sponsored by Botswana and the Honduras.' #China (Against) #France (Against) #Russia (Against) #UK (Against) #USA (For) #Botswana (For) #Chile (Abstain) #Egypt (Abstain) #Guiné Bissau (Against) #Germany (Against) #Honduras (For) #India (Against) #Italy (Against) #S. Korea (For) #Poland (For) The October 17th, 1997, resolution on the Hereford and Worcestershire UN peace keeping forces. The resolution was drafted by the United States and co-sponsored by S.Korea and Japan. #China (Abstain) #France (Abstain) #Russia (Abstain) #UK (Abstain) #USA (For) #Costa Rica (Against) #Egypt (Abstain) #Guiné Bissau (Abstain) #S. Korea (For) #Chile (Abstain) #Japan (For) #Kenya (Against) #Poland (For) #Portugal (Abstain) #Sweden (For) '''''The September 30th, 1998 resolution on the political recognition of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. The resolution was drafted by Slovinia and co-sponsored by Japan and Gabon. #China (Abstain) #France (Abstain) #UK (Against) #Russia (Against) #USA (Abstain) #Bahamas (For) #Brazil (For) #Costa Rica (Against) #Gabon (For) #Gambia (For) #Japan (For) #Kenya (Against) #Portugal (For) #Slovenia (For) #Sweden (For) '2000-2003' The May 30th, 2000, resolution supporting the creation of The Gloucestershire Corridor and sending UN peace keepers to enforce it. The resolution was drafted by the USA and co-sponsored by Argentina and Mali. #China (For) #France (For) #UK (For) #Russia (Abstain) #USA (For) #Argentina (For) #Bangladesh (For) #Canada (Against) #Jamaica (Against) #Malaysia (For) #Mali (For) #Namibia (Against) #Netherlands (For) #Tunisia (For) #Ukraine (For) The May 31st, 2000, resolution on the political recognition of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. The resolution was drafted by Argentina and co-sponsored by Mali and Japan. #China (Abstain) #France (Against) #UK (Abstain) #Russia (Against) #USA (Abstain) #Argentina (For) #Bangladesh (For) #Canada (Against) #Jamaica (Against) #Malaysia (For) #Mali (For) #Namibia (Against) #Netherlands (For) #Tunisia (For) #Ukraine (Against) The October 5th, 2000, resolution on the political recognition of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. The resolution was drafted by The Netherlands and co-sponsored by Argentina and The USA. #China (Abstain) #France (Against) #UK (Abstain) #Russia (Against) #USA (Abstain) #Argentina (For) #Bangladesh (For) #Canada (Against) #Jamaica (Against) #Malaysia (For) #Mali (For) #Namibia (Against) #Netherlands (For) #Tunisia (For) #Ukraine (For) The February 1st, 2002, resolution on setting up an international war crimes tribunleral relating to reported war crimes by and against the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. The resolution was drafted by the USA and co-sponsored by Ireland and Bulgaria. *China (For) *France (Abstain) *Russia (Against) *UK (Abstain) *USA (For) *Bulgaria (For) *Cameroon (Abstain) *Colombia (For) *Guinea (Abstain) *Ireland (For) *Mexico (For) *Mauritius (For) *Syria (Against) *Singapore (For) *Norway (For) The May 22, 2003, resolution on sending a multi national UN fact finding body to investigate the humanitarian and political situation in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. The resolution was drafted by the UK and co-sponsored by France and Bulgaria. #China (For) #UK (For) #France (For) #Russia (Abstain) #USA (For) #Angola (Against) #Bulgaria (For) #Chile (For) #Cameroon (For) #Spain (Against) #Germany (Against) #Guiné (For) #Mexico (For) #Pakistan (For) #Syria (For) The month long Chilian lead team comprised of loyers and forensic exsperts from Chile, the Phillopiens, Ruwanda, Albania and Ireland. The investigation's findings were generaly neatral in it's opinions, but did support both continuing the UN peace keeping mission and The Gloucestershire Corridor. '2004-Today' The February 20th, 2008, resolution on the continuing of the UN peace keeping mission in The Gloucestershire Corridor. The resolution was drafted by the UK and co-sponsored by Italy and Burkina Faso. #China (Abstain) #France (Abstain) #UK (For) #Russia (Abstain) #USA (Abstain) #Burkina Faso (For) #Belgium (For) #Costa Rica (Against) #Croatia (For) #Indonesia (For) #Italy (For) #Libya (Against) #Panama (For) #S. Africa (Abstain) #Vietnam (For) The December 20th, 2011, resolution on the political recognition of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. The resolution was drafted by the UK and co-sponsored by Bosnia and Gabon. #China (Abstain) #France (Against) #UK (For) #Russia (Against) #USA (Abstain) #Bosnia (For) # Brazil (Abstain) #Colombia (For) #Germany (Against) #Gabon (For) #India (Against) #Lebanon (Against) #Nigeria (Abstain) #Portugal (For) #S. Africa (Abstain) 'The UN peace keepers (as of 2000)' ''116 UN peace keepers work at-'' *Newham on Severn *Newham on Severn wharf *Cardiff Airport They are from Norway, Italy, Niger, Denmark, Albania, Argentina, Fiji and Azerbaijan. Also see # Mercia- UDI 1995 Category:Mercia- UDI 1995 Category:United Kingdom Category:The UN Category:England Category:Politics Category:Europe